Total Drama Highschool
by delaneywr1t3sstuff
Summary: What if instead of meeting on Total Drama Island, the twenty-two teenagers all attended the same highschool? There's drama, romance, rivals, and friendships. Find out, and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey! This is a TDI story, enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

**--**

**Gwen's POV.**

I walked down the quiet street as the sun was just starting to shine bright through the clouds. It was early, but I usually liked taking my time when getting to school. I looked up to the sky and started randomly imagining the clouds taking on the shapes of animals, you could say it was a slow day. Or so I thought.

I hadn't looked at a clock since I had woken up, and then it had said 5:30. I was beginning to wonder where the other usual walkers, boarders, and students driving to school were. Then again, it was the first day. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, checking the time.

_"7:40!?" _I thought, I could feel the panic getting to me. First day of school and I was going to be late. I wasn't even anywhere near school either. I was beginning to think I was going to just end up with detention until a stranger pulled up in a motorcycle.

"Hey," he said to me and I turned to face him. I could feel a smile creep upon my face as I watched him take off his helmet. I had to admit, he was gorgeous.

"Uh, hey." I replied, my shoulders sank. I started to feel my heart pound, but I couldn't tell if it was because I was running late or this guy just being so dreamy.

"Aren't you running a little late?" the mysterious guy asked me.

"Yea, I guess I am. My brother..." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you don't need to say a word." he laughed slightly and I nearly melted. "I'm Trent,"

"Gwen," I smiled.

"Do you need a lift?"

"Thanks, but -" I was unsure, but then he looked at me with those amazing eyes I just couldn't say no. "What the heck? Why not?"

He smiled at me and handed me a helmet, I took it returning the smile, and placed it on my head.

"Hold on tight," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't dream of letting go." I wrapped my arms around his waist, as awkward as it felt holding on to a complete stranger, I liked it, a lot.

**Trent's POV**

As we both sped down the empty street, I could feel Gwen's grip on me tighten and I could tell she was scared just a little. School quickly came into view and we came to a stop, and Gwen looked really relieved.

"You enjoy that?" she asked me as we both took off our helmets.

I just laughed, then she smiled and for a brief second our eyes met. She did have beautiful eyes, and for that little second, it felt like an eternity. That is, until the bell rang.

"I better get going." she said, beginning to walk off to class.

"See you around, Gwen." I gave a little wave then she was gone. I then found myself running off to my class in hurry, hoping my teacher would let this one tardy slide.


	2. Chemistry & Kickball

Hey thanks for reviewing my first story

**Hey thanks for reviewing my first story! This is dedicated to Dreamer-by-Day and No Name Found for being my first two reviewers. D Enjoy and please R&R!**

**--**

**Bridgette's POV**

Today was my first day at this school, but I wasn't too worried I mean it was everyone's first day as a senior too. I hadn't even really met anyone yet other than the girl who had a locker two down from mine, and her name was LeShawna. She had told me as long as I hang with the right people, I'll do just fine - but that's hard to do when I don't even know who the right and wrong people are.

I walked into chemistry class with my bag over my shoulders and found an empty seat by myself, someone had to sit next to me eventually so I was good. Then a guy with blonde hair walked in, and a few other guys in the back of the room shouted his name.

"Geoff, man!" I heard one shout to him. "Hey man, what's up!" another said. I just rolled my eyes a little, and avoided looking back. Before I knew it a heard movement in the seat next to me, without me seeing that Geoff guy had taken the seat there.

"Hey, I'm Geoff." he smiled at me.

I simply returned a small smile and replied, "Bridgette. I'm new here."

"You having any trouble finding your way around?" he asked.

"Um...no, not yet. This is my first class, but I'm sure I will have trouble finding my way to..." I glanced at my schedule on the back of my notebook. "Art."

"I have art sixth period," he said, and I could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice he sounded at least a little hopeful.

"Me too," I said.

"So d'you like it here?" Geoff asked.

"Yea, so far I guess." I actually hadn't really been here for more than two weeks, and I had been unpacking with my parents that whole time so I hadn't gotten to really do anything around the town.

"I'd give you a tour of the town sometime, I mean if that's alright with you." I could tell he was a nice guy, any other guy probably wouldn't offer to give a girl he just met a tour of the town.

"Thanks, I'd like that." The teacher then came in and began lecturing us on what not to do during class, and I found myself dozing off and just lost in my thoughts as my eyes wondered around the room.

**Geoff's POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I immediately jumped up and followed Bridgette out to the hallway. "So uh, anytime you need help around the school just give me a buzz."

"Yea, of course." Bridgette had an amazing smile, but at the same time she looked almost unsure.

"Catch ya later!" I called after her as she walked off down the hallway, she gave a little wave to me and continued on.

**Heather's POV**

I stood by the door, folding my arms and awaiting the stupid gym teacher to hurry it up already. We were picking teams for gym, she could never decide on captains. I guess she was just one of those teachers who doesn't like to hurt peoples' feelings.

"Okay," she finally made her mind, about time too. "Courtney, Heather, you two are the captains."

_Yes,_ Finally, I get to choose my team though I had no idea who to begin with. I looked at Courtney, giving her a nod for her to start.

"Bridgette," she had said.

Oh well, there were perfectly other good athletic girls to be picked for my team…that were complete losers. Minutes passed, and there were two girls left. Crazy girl and that weird goth girl.

"I pick Izzy," Courtney smiled that stupid, smug know it all smile.

_Great,_ I thought. "Fine…I pick goth girl."

"I have a name," she glared at me but I just shrugged.

"Okay, get on opposite sides of the gym, fielders and kickers. We're playing kickball." The gym teacher said.

Soon enough, we got Courtney's team out easily and it was our turn to kick. I refused to go first, pushing weird goth girl in front of the line. She kicked it, like, two feet in front of her and ran to first base. _Pathetic._ I thought. Then Lindsay and Beth kicked, putting weird goth girl on third. Then, it was my turn. I thought I might as well try, since my team sucked.

Courtney was pitching the ball, she rolled it on the ground and then I kicked it and it happened so fast. As I ran to first, I heard a shriek but I didn't look back until I had made it on to second. I looked back, Courtney was down on the ground hiding her face behind her hands.

"My face!" she shrieked.

I felt a smirk come upon me and I just couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, poor Courtney." I mocked her in a baby tone.

"Shut it, Heather!" surfer girl shouted toward me, I just smirked.

"LeShawna, escort Courtney to the nurses' office immediately." The gym teacher shouted. I was completely paying no attention to what was going on around me at all, as LeShawna took Courtney to the nurses' office.


	3. The High Dive & Forbidden Love

Hey thanks for reviewing my first story

**Sorry chapter two took a few days to update. I actually didn't know how to upload ** **it until I found some help online. xD Now though, I'll update everyday or so. I will ****try**** to upload one tomorrow, which is Saturday, but I can't guarantee. That's why this is up the same day as chapter two. D Any ideas for a plot perhaps would be greatly appreciated! Just send me a message!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Courtney's POV**

Heather had kicked the ball _right _at my face! Probably on purpose too! Then again, I hadn't really been paying attention just then so…oh well. I had been sitting in the front office for some time now, LeShawna had returned to gym and the nurse was out for errands.

I finally opened my eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain in my face, and looked around. No one was in the office other than a boy with a green mohawk.

"What're you looking at, princess?" he asked, looking up from the ground. Then he tried to hide a laugh. "What happened to your face?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you must know, Heather kicked a ball in my face during gym." I sighed.

"That's too bad," he said. "And you're waiting to get to the nurse, darling?"

"Who gave you the permission to call me that?"

"No one," he sat back in his chair. "I do what a please, when I want to."

I just ignored him, until the principal came into the room. "Duncan," he motioned Duncan to come into his office. I just watched as he got up and did what he was told, then the door was shut.

I sat there for at least twenty minutes until the nurse came.

"Oh Courtney, your face is all swollen!" she said breathlessly.

"Thanks, I think I know that much." I folded my arms as she examined my face.

"Yes well," she was quiet for about three minutes. "You'll need to sit out in swim class, I don't think you need to be engaging in any physical activity until it's more…healed."

"Okay…thanks," I got up. "Bye." I walked out of the office and headed to the girls swim team locker room. I wasn't on the swim team, swim class was just required. And today, I was definitely glad I had to sit out. Today, everyone had to dive off the high board.

**Owen's POV**

Everyone stood in a line at the bottom of the high board, waiting for the first diver to jump. I was at the back of the line, and boy did I not want to go! I am sure I would die if I jumped into that pool!

As Bridgette dived into the pool, everyone watched. She did it no problem. The rest of Bridgette's team dived, except for Courtney who was sitting out, and DJ who was just scared.

Now, it was my team's turn. Heather refused to go.

"Oh you're goin'!" LeShawna shouted at her. She immediately picked Heather up and just threw her into the pool.

I laughed, then the rest of my team jumped with the exception of Beth. Then finally, my turn.

"Come on, man! You can do it!" Trent shouted up to me.

"Yea…he's gonna die." Gwen sighed.

I climbed the ladder and I could feel my legs shaking. I stood there for a moment. "I am going to die now, I am going to freaking die now." I said aloud.

Then I jumped. Everyone in the pool scattered to get out of the way of the splash and then I hit the water with a belly flop.

"Yea man!" I heard my team cheer for me and I smiled. Then I realized something.

"What is it, man?" Trent asked.

"Heheh, I think I lost my trunks." I said then looked around. There, in the middle of the pool my trunks were floating. Everyone ran out of the pool, the girls were shrieking and the guys were just grossed out. I just laughed as everyone went back to the locker rooms to change.

**Lindsey's POV**

I was sitting there at lunch with Heather and Beth and I looked across the cafeteria to Tyler, who waved at me. I blew him a kiss then Heather caught me looking at him.

"Stop it. Now." She said to me. "You cannot date him."

"Why not?"

"He's such a loser," Heather looked at him with a weird look. "I mean who would _want_ to date that guy?"

I was just quiet as I watched him look toward me. "I'm not so hungry anymore," I said getting up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Whatever," Heather said and she starting texting on her cell phone.

I walked out of the cafeteria and toward the main hallway to my locker where my cell phone was. Then Tyler followed me. I didn't know until I got to my locker and grabbed my cell phone though, when he appeared behind me.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi," I smiled as big a smile as I could.

"So uh, hey." I could see he started to blush.

"Hi." I said again. This did sound pathetic.

"So, hey uh, can I have your number?" he asked.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Yea! Sure!" I pulled out my cell phone and he did the same, we swapped numbers then we just stood there. Lunch wasn't over yet, so there was nothing to do.

"Hey you, uh, want to go out this Friday night or something?"

"Yes!" I couldn't say no, no matter what _Heather _said.

"Great," he smiled. "I'll call you later and we can work it out." Then the bell rang.

"Kay." I watched him as he walked off to his next class and the hallway got really crowded with other people.

**Beth's POV**

I was following Heather to her locker after lunch, I think she was looking for Lindsey after she had ran off to be with that one guy. Heather wasn't too happy about those two flirting, she said he was a loser but I didn't think he was that bad.

"She probably ran off to be with that stupid _Trevor_ person again." Heather said, as she was grabbing some things out of her locker. I stood there watching her.

"His name is Tyler I believe." I corrected her.

"Whatever!" she slammed her locker shut then Lindsey came up to us. "Oh look," Heather smirked.

"Hey guys, sorry I ran off." Lindsey smiled.

I glanced at Heather. "I'm sure you are," Heather hissed at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"I think you know, don't play dumb Lindsey." Heather gave her a glare and I just stayed quiet, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"I don't play!" Lindsey shot back, obviously not realizing how stupid that made her look.

"I don't want to catch you hanging out with that guy ever again." Heather threatened, and Lindsey looked almost furious but at the same time a little worried. "Or, you're out of the group."

That made Lindsey stop. Then her cell phone rang, and Heather and I both perked up with fascination, wondering who the text was from. Judging by the dreamy look on Lindsey's face, it was from Tyler.

I watched Lindsey immediately hide the look on her face and put away her cell phone.

"Who was that from?" Heather asked with a fake smile, I could tell she knew who it was from.

"Nobody." Lindsey avoided Heather's eyes.

"Lindsey, don't you dare make any plans with that guy! He's a loser, don't keep in touch with him. Or else," Heather then stormed off.

I stood there for a minute looking at how sad and defeated Lindsey looked, then Heather called for me. "BETH!" I then rushed over to her side and followed her to our next class.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Poor Lindsey. Ahaaha. Gah, I am practically addicting to writing this now! I probably will have chapter four up late tonight and chapter five tomorrow morning. They are close together since I won't be updating until Sunday night. So, yeah. D Read and review!! I am so glad you guys like my story! I am dying for your ideas though, so message me or something and give me some ideas and you will be credited.**

**Much Love, **

**Delaney**


	4. Sharks & History

**Okay, I had updated yesterday morning before I left but then when I got to my cousin's house I realized I had updated the wrong chapter and it was for my other story. xD So, I removed it and here's chapter four! Chapter five will be up tonight and please check out my other fanfic, TDI Season 2. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Cody's POV**

'_Science class, oh yea!' _I thought to myself as I watched her. We had been assigned to sit next to each other by the teacher, and I loved it so far.

She gave me a weird, freaked out look but I thought she still looked beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gwen said, edging away from me slowly. It didn't really bother me, all the other seats were filled so she couldn't move anywhere. She was stuck with me, rather she liked it or not. But hey, I was great!

"What, huh?" I felt like I had been in a trance or something, I just couldn't help but stare at her.

"You heard me, why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno," I didn't know how she would exactly take it if I told her I was in love with her so soon, after all I had to take it nice and slow. "Hey, we're dissecting sharks today!" I watched as the teacher brought in baby sharks about two or three feet long. Gwen looked pretty grossed out with one look at the dead things, good thing I was here to protect her.

"Ugh, they stink!" Gwen stared at the shark our teacher sat on our desk.

"Don't worry, I've dissected plenty of things in my life time. I know what I'm doing." I tried to sound professional, after all it was the truth.

"Wow, that…doesn't make me feel any better." Gwen just sat there, as I began cutting the shark's stomach open. I could see Gwen was completely disgusted by it's gross insides, then I turned to take a look at it myself…

"Ugh! Cody! What is wrong with you!?" Gwen jumped up out of her seat and I just sat there staring at the new mess I had made on the floor.

"Aw, man! Did Cody puke!?" I heard Geoff shout from across the room.

Yea…I did. I had made a complete idiot out of myself in front of Gwen, but I could tell she felt sorry for me as she went to get the janitor. Since she was the only one to volunteer to go find him.

"Cody!" my teacher shouted at me. "I told you this project wasn't for the squeamish!" she moved out of the way for the janitor to clean up my mess and then I heard her shout again. "DJ, please take Cody to the nurses' office."

**DJ's POV**

I got up from the back of the room. I had been sitting out of this project since I just couldn't bear cutting open an innocent animal, even if it was a shark. Especially a baby, that's just not right. I was pretty relieved to get out of the room though, it was just too much for me. The stink too.

"Hey, Cody man, you alright?" I asked him as I helped him walk down to the nurses' office. The teacher didn't want him puking all over the halls so she wanted to make sure I got him there okay.

"Oh yea, just a little…" Cody looked like he was going to be sick again and I didn't know what to do.

"Uh, look there's a trash can!" I pointed out a trash can as we were walking down the hallway and Cody ran over to it, and I followed. I looked away when he…upchucked.

"Just a little queasy." He finished.

"Man let's get you down to the nurses' office, the sooner the better." I had heard the nurse was having a busy day, with an incident happening in the girls' P.E. class and then some other minor mishaps throughout the day. It was the first day back at school too, what a way to start the year.

We got to the nurses' office quickly and I was in no rush to head back to class so I offered to wait down there for Cody. A few minutes passed and the nurse came out.

"We're going to be sending Cody home, he's ill." She said.

'_Aw man,' _I thought. "Can't you keep him a little longer, I mean to make sure he's okay?" I felt bad trying to keep Cody down there longer for my own good but hey, he was a tough little guy.

"No, I'm sorry." She said. "I already called his dad and he's coming to pick him up. I'm afraid if we kept Cody here, he's vomit all over the place and we don't need that."

"Yea, you're right." I agreed, that was best for Cody and for everyone else. I got up and headed back to class. I could already smell the dead sharks from down the hall.

**Duncan's POV**

The most fun time of the day, history. I just headed to the class, hoping it would go by real quick. I just wanted to go home, I hate the first day of school. I sat down in the back of the class where I'd hope the teacher wouldn't see me.

"Duncan," my name was called.

"Yep," I replied, I figured it was just roll call or whatever those teachers do in school.

"Can you please join Miss Courtney in the seat next to her?" he pointed to the seat next to the same girl that was in the office this morning.

"What!? No, why me? Why _him!?" _she protested, obviously she didn't like me. But hey, I was cool with it.

"Hey there, princess."

"Shut up." She looked at the white board in front of her. Then she finally turned to face me. "Don't think I'm going to talk to you whenever you get bored in here. Unlike you, I'm here to _learn._ Ever heard of it?"

"Nawh," I said, shaking my head. I didn't get why she acted like she hated me, I mean I didn't do anything to her.

The teacher went on and on about how we had to partner up for this project thing or whatever. Like I cared, I mean seriously.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry it's short. I was in a rush, since I wanted to actually get this up before I left. **

**Much Love, **

**Delaney**


	5. Explode, Pictures, and Rope

Hey thanks for reviewing my first story

**Yep, so I am updating this now since I didn't do it right yesterday. Since I have nothing better to do during the day and I don't want to add like, five chapters a day – I will be starting up TDA! My version of the upcoming Total Drama Action season two! Look for it soon! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Izzy's POV**

I was like, _sooo_ excited to go to Chemistry class! I mean, that's the class where you can like, burn stuff! I started almost running down the hallway to my next class until a teacher stopped me, but I ignored him because I was just too excited.

When class finally started, I was like bouncing up and down in my seat and my teacher was giving me a look that was like, _Hey you better stop!_ But I couldn't because I just wanted to burn stuff! Or like, mix all those chemicals together and get like, a big surprise!

"Izzy, you will be partnered with…" I looked at the teacher and he was giving me that look again. "Heather."

"What!?" I looked over at Heather across the room and I waved at her to come sit next me, because we couldn't be partners unless she did.

"Are you excited? I'm excited! We're gonna have _so_ much fun!" I looked at Heather with a smile and she was all like, mad looking. Like she didn't even want to be here.

Then our teacher helped us get out everyone's little bottle things so we could like mix up the chemicals and stuff. He was also like, writing all this stuff on the board that we were supposed to be following but I was doing a thing of my own.

Heather wasn't even paying attention but I had down this kind of stuff before, so I knew what I was doing. I looked up and I tried reading what he had put down and stuff, but his stuff was like, _way_ to hard to understand so I just added the blue chemical stuff to the green and red and I thought it would like, turn maybe yellow or something!

It happened _sooo_ fast I didn't even see it happen because Heather had grabbed my arm and pulled me under the table. It had exploded! The whole class was filled with smoke and the sprinklers on the ceiling went off and stuff and we got all wet!

"Great job, crazy girl! You blew up the whole room!" Heather looked really mad, but not as mad as our teacher looked. I mean, he looked like he would explode himself!

"Izzy, principal's office. Now." He shouted at me. I just laughed and looked at everyone, almost everyone looked pretty mad at me but I had lots of fun!

**Justin's POV**

It was finally the time of day when we got our first day of school pictures. I was already ready, I'm always ready. I was next in line and I just stood there, looking around at everyone who were making a big deal out of it.

Two girls behind me who were wearing the same thing were saying something about me, or at least that's what I think I heard. I ignored it for now, then it was my turn. I walked up and took my picture and I could of sworn I heard the others nearly faint or something.

I mean, who couldn't? Look at me.

**Tyler's POV**

Yes! Finally time for gym class! We were going to climb the rope, you know where you climb it to the ceiling and ring a bell. Well I was excited, while everyone else looked pretty bummed about it.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Our coach said. "Who's first?"

No one was in no hurry to answer, so I raised my hand. "I'll go!"

"Okay then, climb."

I ran up to the rope and started to climb it, and I had to admit I was pretty nervous and it was pretty hard. I tried my best getting to the top, and it felt like it took _forever._ After a few minutes though, I had gotten so close to the bell it was within reach. I reached for it, thinking I would be able to ring it.

I was wrong. I immediately fell down to the gym floor and my legs split into…the splits.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yea…this chapter sort of…well, I admit myself it wasn't that good. xD It's late now as I write this, so yea. That's what I get for waiting until eleven to type this up. **

**Delaney**


End file.
